My hanted Pokemon cartridge
by DarknessBloodTears666
Summary: My video game cartridge is haunted! See the spookiness in my creepypasta. Please give contructive critism only! IF YOU ARE A HATER GET OUT.


My name is Thomas and I am a college student living in a dorm with a roommate. One night, me and my roommate were watching a movie until we heard a spooky noise. We opened the door and there was a game of Pokémon on the ground and it looked really weird. The game was on our front porch and I looked around to see if anyone put it there but I didn't see anyone...so then I picked up the game and went inside. My roommate asked me "What is that?" and I replied " it's some game I found on the porch after that spooker noise.". My roommate (named Charles) grabbed the game and looked at the creepy cartridge. It was black and it had a scary, hyper-realistic dead Professor Oak and a smiling Haunter with blood-eyes. I felt shills down my spine as I put the game catridge in my gameboy advanced. "It was probably something in my eye" I said aloud. My roommate Charles was sooper scared about that game and he was like, "Don't play it Thomas it looks very bad what if it gives us bad dreams and we will be dumb in class tommorowzz?" but I told him to stfu and get over it. So then, I turned on the gameboy. The game was probably a sick joke prank from one of my college friends or teachers. when I put the game in the gameboy immediatly turned on and the music was lavender town and a dead professer oak was there and he said "You shudent have done that Thamas" I almost shit my pants. How did he kn ow my name?" I asked aloud. Charles was really scared. 'I shouldn't have done what?' I thought. I clicked the screen with my styleis but the words, ""You shudent have done that Thamas" stuck on the screen and my button-clicking didn't help. Then, I heard somethinjg like a big scream coming from my gameboy and it was getting louder and louder loudner!1! ITS SO SCARY YOU GUYS AND I THRew the xbox (lol i forgot what you play pokemon on) across the room because I was so scared and charles screamed like a GIRL. I was scared but a little curious so I walked up to the playstation and the screen had a skurleton on it and a white Eveee on it but the Eveee was bloody on its face and pawes and stuff. Then a bunch of options came up. It was all the evelution stones!1! THe creepy music was still playing in the background and it was super scary. I chose the moonstone and it evolved into flareon. THe flareon then screamed REALLY loud and the DS vibrated a ton and it restarted. It said "Wrong chose 666" (lol geddit cuz falreon has no moves! XD). Flareon threw up a small pile of bones and blood and died. I felt like throwing tha game outta hte widow but idk it was kinda cool but what if Charles was right (lol guise my names Charles irl XDD) about the game Im scared if Charles gets mad and stuff :c. So anyway the game restaarted and there was the eevee andthe options again. I choose the moonstone and it evelved into a umbreon. I waited for the blood, but it was aperentaly the right chose because nothing happened. Also when there was options the firestone was scribbled out because flareon was the wrong chose. THen professer oak tried to kill my character but hen the umbreon decaptitiated him and there was hyper-realistic blood and orghans EVRYWARE. I WAS SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF WHEN THE SCREIN SAID "Y0UR33 D36d CH6RL355 O6K"5 GHO5TT 1S COM1NN 4 Y3WW! 666 666 666 666 666 666"! I finally threw the gaem outta the window and I locled the doors fast and threw myslef on my blue bed. I cried alot but Charles heard me and he had no clue that I secretly liked him (but that does noit matter right now) so then Charles walked in on me crying and he was like "Thommy u ok bro?" I shut my window cuz I thought I saw some spooky person all the way down on the ground in a whitish coat with red stuff on it (its hard to get detail from the 4th flour). I told Charles I saw a scary guy outside and he went away cuz he didnt really give a shit he tohugt I was crazy even though he saw them game too so I tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

AN : I HOPE U GUISE LOVE DIS LOOK YEASSSSS NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666~~~~~~~~~XXX


End file.
